Sand
by Elory
Summary: Somethings are easier said than done. Response to Unbound improv. GS


Title: Sand

Author: Elory

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Sand**

**Sara raised a lone eyebrow as she watched the chaos unfold around her.**

**Some hikers had discovered a body dump in a remote section of the desert. There was little vegetation and the 3 badly decomposed bodies were laying at the bottom of what could only be described as a bowl in the landscape. The sides were shallow but the enclosed space acted as a kind of funnel for the wind that had been growing strongly since they had arrived. A sudden gust had blown sand into the faces of Greg and Nick, who were collecting trace from the ground where the bodies had lain. Both men had quickly clambered backwards away from the scene, to prevent contamination, in their temporarily blinded states.**

**However, not being able to see where they were going and with a distinct lack of communication between them they had managed to not only trip over everything that lay on the ground before them but also themselves. It was incredible how incompetent completely capable people could become with the sudden loss of something they generally took for granted.**

**Finally Sara tired of watching two grown men struggle to do something as simple as stand still until their eyes naturally cleared themselves of sand and she returned to her inspection of the area they assumed the killer or killers had used to access the dump site.**

**No sooner had she taken her eyes of the antics of her co-workers than she heard a yelp of pain coming from their direction. As she turned back around she saw Greg lying on the ground nursing his left arm with his right. It appeared he had tripped and fallen as he got up from falling only this time Nick wasn't there to cushion him and he had badly twisted his wrist as he landed. **

**Unfortunately the coroner's van had just left and there was only one officer on location, due to the remoteness of the scene. A quick call to the lab ascertained Grissom as the only one available to assist Sara whilst Nick drove Greg to the emergency room.**

**As the truck left the scene Sara gave a groan as she surveyed the scene before her. Thankfully the dumpsite had been carefully cordoned off because the area surrounding it was a complete mess. Both kits had been knocked over and their contents spilled over the ground, which itself was covered in scuffmarks. Sara had a fair bit of tidying up to do before Grissom arrived and though she still had her own section of the crime scene to complete she figured Grissom would be annoyed enough as it was with having to come out there without having to deal with a nearly compromised scene.**

**Sara had just returned, again, to her investigation of the entry point when Grissom showed up. With a sigh borne of exasperation she determined to finish what she was doing before going to greet her supervisor. Sara finished taking photos of the tyre treads and decided the casting could wait until after she briefed Grissom.**

**Sara stood and stretched, as she walked over to where Grissom was examining the area where Nick and Greg had been working.**

**"Hey" she called. When she was about a metre from him, causing him to turn around.**

**"What happened there?" He questioned, in lieu of a greeting. As he indicated the area to his left.**

**"That's where Greg fell. The wind had blown sand in their eyes and Greg tripped over something when he was moving away from the scene."**

**"It never occurred to him to just stand still and allow the bodies natural defences to clear his eyes?" He stated, rhetorically.**

**Sara simply shrugged. "I'm almost finished up there" She indicated with her arm, "and then I can help you down here." She offered.**

**"I'm sure I can cope with a little trace evidence collection Sara." He replied and as if realising how condescending he had sounded softened it by adding a "thank you."**

**"Well be careful of the gusts, they're pretty vicious down there." She offered as an acceptance of his "apology"**

**Sara was about to remove the casts she had made when she heard cursing from Grissom. Looking down she saw him stumbling around with his hands over his eyes and his beard full of sand.**

**"Grissom?"**** She called, continuing after she had his attention and he had stopped moving. "Natural defences, remember?" Laughing at the death glare he managed to direct at her, even with his eyes closed. "Just wait there, I'll be right down."**

**As quickly as possible Sara gently removed the plaster from the ground and logging and packing it with the rest of her collected evidence made her way to a grumbling Grissom.**

**It was very hard not to be amused at the sight of Grissom standing stock still and covered in dirt. She was almost tempted to snap off a few photos of him but decided the consequences could be dire.**

**"I think it would be okay if you moved a little bit" Sara sniggered and she placed her kit and evidence on the ground.**

**Sara moved a little closer to Grissom and reached out to brush some of the sand from his beard. Ignoring his slight flinch at her initial touch she began to gently brush the sand from his face. As she felt his facial muscles relax she let her fingertips glide over his eyelids, wiping away the sand that was slightly damp from his tears. **

**"You could probably try opening them now." She suggested softly, her voice slightly husky from the intimacy of the moment. She lowered her hands so her fingers rested on his cheeks as his eyes began to open, blinking furiously as they rid themselves of the last grains of sand.**

**Glistening blue eyes looked on her warmly as Grissom offered his thanks.**

**"Standing still whilst your eyes are full of sand is much easier said than done." Grissom stated. "Talking with a mouthful is just as hard." He grimaced as he spat some out.**

**"I think I can help you with that." Sara said as she reached down into her kit.**

**With a laugh, she tossed him a bottle of water.**

**Return to El's Page**


End file.
